


hello,

by suninthesky



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Sea, but only kind of, fake deep, it's basically him talking to the sea, it's more of a poem??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suninthesky/pseuds/suninthesky
Summary: sometimes it's the talk that's needed.





	hello,

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!  
> i've been trying to write a work for these past 7 months but somehow i couldn't put the words in a right way.  
> i've written this small thing yesterday before i heard about the news. 
> 
> enjoy this fake deep mess!

_“how are you my child?”,_

the sea asks.

_“you’ve been through a lot recently.”_

 

“i’m trying to live,”

a boy answers.

“i want to believe in myself but sometimes it’s hard.”

 

_“but that’s the new start,_

_for you,_

_your dreams,_

_even though it may be nothing like it seems.”_

 

“why me though?

why do i have to overcome all these trials,

push my way through the countless betrayals,

fight with sweat and blood

and smile through tears

even when i’m sad?”

 

_“it’s because if i were to admit that,_

_there’s strength in you that’s groundbreaking._

_so remember,_

_even when your heart is breaking,_

_your way is lost and the light is gone,_

_i’ll still be there, on the shore.”_

 

“can’t you take me with you?

for a while only i guess?”

the boy asks and there’s a sob that he tries to suppress,

“i won’t trouble you for too long,

just enough so that my worries

will stop playing

that cacophonous song,

inside of my head.”

 

_“i understand why you would say that,”_

the sea utters,

_“but i don’t get what makes you think that,_

_disappearing for a while is the way to go,_

_how it would help_

_or make the things flow,_

_easier?”_

 

“i don’t try to runaway from my problems though!

it’s just that,

with the way it has always been,

why do i even have to step out on this scene

and be the main victim that gets all the blows.

why do my mistakes have to be the biggest lows?”

 

_“it is because of the way that you do things it seems,_

_they are destined to greatness,_

_all of your dreams,_

_and even more than that._

_it is because when the luck prevails_

_you will be high above the mountains_

_and so when you experience fails,_

_the fall is longer_

_and the ground is harder.”_

 

“but why every time i dive,

i feel like the air is running out of my lungs

and the pressure

wants to bury me

alive?

is this self murder necessary

in order to succeed?”

the boy wails

though he feels

as if he was unable

to breathe.

 

_“no my child,_

_the time will come soon,_

_when you’ll fly way over past the moon,_

_and the sun with the stars combined._

_it’s just the matter of time._

_your mind is there for you_

_and to set it right_

_is what you have to do._

_then there’ll be no more hurting,_

_your bones will finally stop breaking_

_and nobody will touch you_

_even if they tried._

_you’ll soar far through the skies_

_and to your surprise,_

_i'll still be there_

_waiting for you._

_my celestial child_

_that’s all you have to do.”_

 

“so i have to breakthrough once again then?”

 

_“just prove them all that it’s still not the end.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm yelling about this on twitter but i still do have a very good feeling about him and the final outcome of his hard work. he is the strongest person i know. when the time comes he'll be able to do his best. 
> 
> “you never know how strong you are, until being strong is your only choice.”
> 
> let's all give yuzu the wings to fly


End file.
